


The Misadventures of Life and Death (tumblr prompts)

by wallpatterns



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpatterns/pseuds/wallpatterns
Summary: A series of oneshots about my OCs Life and Death as requested by tumblr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

She stirred the contents of the cup with her finger, dark liquids swirling from her touch. "Tell me, darkling, have you ever died?"

The boy swallowed and made out with fear, her lips touching every part of his body until he was shaking. He felt cold, hollow, like he was engulfed by a blizzard.

Her eyes flashed and he shivered at the intensity. "N-no," He grit out through chattering teeth.

The woman hummed as she stepped away from the counter, her skirts flirting with her toes with every step. "Hmmm," she hummed. "So I take it you don't know what it feels like?"

He remained silent, his eyes on her warily but not meeting her own. Instead he focused on a point over her shoulder.

"Strange," She remarked. "Since you were set on killing me tonight."

His eyes widen, finally meeting her dark ones in shock.

"Suprised, I bet, but I'm not. I will never understand why man is the way they are. So intent on showering their enemies with what they themselves don't understand."

The woman tsked. "But that's humanity, I suppose."

The boy recoiled as her figure draped over him, her long hair tickling his nose.  
"You tried to steal something from me tonight. Something you cannot take. Do you want to know what that is?"

He swallowed, his heart hammering, and pursed his pale lips. "Your life."

"Your life," She mocked in a high pitched voice, her hands flailing in the air. "How original. It's not like every other girl and guy tries that every other century or something." She deadpanned.

"I don't understand-" He began, but the woman cut him off.

"They never do! It's like they don't even try anymore! Why would you try to kill someone you don't know!"

The man's frown deepened. Why had he come here with the intent to kill her? His eyes raked over her form. He was sure there were things he would've rather used his time on.

Her eyes narrowed at his blatant staring and a guttural hiss erupted from her throat.

"You don't really think you came here on your own free will, do you? Sweetbat, you're not smart enough for that. None of you mortals are. Life put you up to it. She puts everyone up to it. Of course, she knows, I'm Death and literally nothing can kill me, but she also knows it's fucking annoying and she's desperate"

"Desperate?" The man asked bewildered.

"Yes, yes, keep up." She huffed and blew a dark curl out of her eyes. "Ever since we broke up she's been sending me presents to try and win me back. She knows the breakup was only temporary too! Just until I finish my thesis on the consequences of morality in the afterlife. I'm a little swamped right now."

The boy blinked and she hurried on.

"Oh, but it's very sweet if you think about it. All these humans. They're a great stress reliever!"

"I'm....a stress relief?" He asked.

The woman waved her cloaked arms and a table appeared, a constellation of shining blades adorning it.

"Of course," She grinned. "She knows all the tricks up my sleeve."

Sweat dripped down the man's forehead. "You're going to kill me?" He asked.

"Oh, poison, it won't last long. You forgot who you're dealing with." She winked at him, her dark lips forming a playful pout. "I'll bring you back once I get bored."


	2. Chapter 2

“Since when have we ever been friends?” Life asks and Death startles, torn away from her musings by the way the light catches on her golden hair.

"Darkling-"

Life cuts her off. "No," She says. "I'm not your friend, I'm not your 'darkling,' I'm not-" She gestures between the two of them and Death snorts in amusement. "Whatever this is, we don't have, okay? It needs to stop. I'm putting my foot down."

"You're putting your foot down?" Death laughs. "Poison, when did you deign to think you had any say in this?"

"I'm-"

"Life, I know." Death rolls her eyes. "You're also a party pooper. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Life huffs angrily, her body itching to leave, but Death's manicured hand is still clutching her wrist.

"Let me go," Life grits through clenched teeth, but Death's eyes bore into hers- a clash between light and dark that leaves her gaping.

"I am Death," She states. "You'd do good to remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He's dead because of you

"Look at him. Now look at me. Now look back at him," Death said. "And now look at me again."

Life stared at Death. "You killed a rat."

"No," Death tutted. "You killed a rat. My favorite. His name was Kevin."

"I don't get what this has to do with me."

Death turned to Life with wide eyes. "Don't get...oh my go-Kevin, can you believe this creature? She doesn't know what she did wrong."

"Technically speaking," Life instigated. "Kevin can't believe anything. He's dead."

"Because of you!"

"How? I'm Life! That literally goes against my nature! I'm pretty sure there's ancient laws against that."

Death sniffled, her regal nose pointed into the air. "If you would just pay more attention to me we wouldn't have this problem." She said.

Life snorted. "You mean Kevin wouldn't have this problem."

"That's what I just said, yes."

"You're unbelievable!" Life threw her hands in the air. "You killed your pet rat because you wanted attention!"

"Want, Sweetbat, not wanted. The issue still remains."

"OH MY GOD JUST COME HERE," Life shouted, her arms outstretched for Death. Death smiled, her eyes crinkling in hidden laughter, and launched herself at Life.

"Are you happy now?" Life asked into her hair.

"No." Death muttered. "I forgot to revive Kevin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you're teasing me again...

"You're teasing me again," Life muttered. "This is a test...it has to be a test."

She paced the room, her eyes never leaving those of the giant rat's.

"Death!" She screamed, her voice bordering on hysteria. "Love, why is Kevin so....so big?"

Death appeared in mid-air, the golden bangles on her wrists jangling with her arrival. "Darkling," She purred threateningly. "Did you just call my rat fat?"


	5. Chapter 5

Life circled the platform, her brown boots clicking against the cobblestone in greeting. She paused, her face turned towards the sky, and caught the first drop of rain on her tongue.

"Oh," a voice purred from behind her. "To be that rain."

Her skirts swirled as she turned, one hand instantly fingering the ring hidden in her pocket. "Hello, Death," She said, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth. "You're late."

"My sweet ammonia," Death laughed, her voice falling like tiny pin pricks against Life's skin. "A lady is never late. She's simply...preoccupied."

Life snorted, a pale eyebrow rising in challenge. "Is that so?"

Death folded into her outstretched arms eagerly, her ringed fingers sliding through Life's hair like ankles through long grass. "Mmmhmm," She murmured distractedly before standing on her tip toes, her warm breath fanning across Life's freckled face.

"Then I suppose," Life stuttered, her sentence interrupted by a feather light pressing of lips. "It wouldn't hurt if we were to be...preoccupied...together?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No. Regrets.

"Are you happy now?" Life screams. "Is this what you wanted?"

She kicks the wall, her boots leaving behind small scuffs. Her body shakes. She lets out a shriek and clenches her fists. When she opens them, Death notices, her palms are lined with bloody red crescents. 

"Do you realize what you did?"

Death jerks her head. So quickly her neck cracks, a silent gunshot in the absence of Life's shouts. 

"Look at you," Death grinds out. "So high up on your horse you think you're the hero."

Life rips the knife from the table and grips it tightly. Her knuckles are white.

"I am the hero."

Death shrieks in laughter, her curls bouncing wildly. "Heroes," She snarls. "Don't hurt the ones they love."

Life lunges, the knife glinting off the moonlight shining from the window. She waves the blade beneath Death's nose, her breath coming out in large gasps.

"I'm protecting you!" She screams. Death flinches as her spit hits her forehead. "I'm protecting you because I love you!"

"Then I don't want you to love me!"


	7. Chapter 7

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” 

Death paused in her chanting and tilted her head, dark curls cascading down her back like water. Her finger paused on her spell book, just barely keeping her place, and she frowned 

"It's just that," Life went on with a weak smile, ignoring the glare Death shot her way. "If you kill him I-"

"Don't," Death cut her off. War bloomed inside her irises, her face a porcelain mask of false security. Cracks, deep and blossoming like spider legs, ran down the length of the room and separated them.

Life halted in her steps, fear burning in the back of her mind for the first time since they met. Hurt rang throughout Death's body. After everything, everything they had been through, she would always be a dark stain in Life's reputation.

"You know nothing," She whispered. "Nothing of what I've been through."

Life swallowed past the guilt bubbling up her throat. "Stand down, Death. Or I will make you."

Laughter echoed throughout the building. An ugly thing, devoid of the velvety purr Life was used to. It seeped throughout the couple. Found a home in their insecurities and dug deeper, tugging at the remaining hope the two had at reconciling.

As quickly as it had erupted, it stilled. Death wiped away the remaining tears she had shed. Crocodile tears, Life convinced herself. Manipulation.

Death's book thudded to the ground as she smiled wetly. She shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll have to make me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you please write a prompt where Death is ignoring Life over something very petty and Life tries to make Death smile and laugh?

Death sinks into the couch, her boots instantly resting on the coffee table in a way she knows annoys Life, and stills. She stares into the fire, blue flames reflecting in her eyes.

"Death," Life says, her elbows propped on her knees. "You can't ignore me forever. Please. Whatever I did, just tell me. This has gone on long enough."

Death raises an eyebrow, her long fingers closing over a tea cup daintily, and continues to stare into the fire.

"Please," Life says. There is a pleading note in her voice, so earnest it captures Death's interest, but still she refuses to turn her head.

"Death," Life murmers, blinking back tears. "I'm pregnant."

Death startles, tea and spit sailing through the air as she chokes.

"What," She cries out, a hand frantically flying through her hair. "The fuck possessed you to say that?"

Melodic laughter envelopes the pair and Death allows herself to relax, a small smile curving her mouth.

"You were ignoring me," Life says through her laughter. "And we can't have that, now can we?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt: They promised they'd go to the end of the world together.

Blood dripped from the sky above her, the air filled with the scent of pennies. Dead grass, a harsh yellow and wilted, stabbed her bare feet like tiny swords. There was a noise and she stilled, her ears straining before she heard it again. A cry of pain. A whimper.

She followed it, quickly now, her feet pounding against the hard earth. Her breaths, loud and labored, were all she focused on as she ran. 

As quickly as the whimpers began, they stopped and so did she. Movement, slow and stilted, passed by her face like a shadow. She stumbled, her ankle twisting over a black root, and she fell.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." A voice rang out through the forest. 

Life paused, her hands reaching out besides her for something to grab. Anything. Just so she could be sure she was really here. Her fists come clenched with dirt, her fingernails black, and she watched as soil slipped through her fingers like water.

"Death," She breathed. She voiced it like a secret, like a treasure she lost as a child but still valued.

"Cute," Death said with stilted words. "That you're still nostalgic."

She stepped closer to Life, close enough to touch, and leaned over her fallen form. Her hair, once overflowing with curls, framed her face dully and hung over Life like a curtain. Life caught sight of where her eyes should've been and she gasped, whatever she was going to say lost by the gaping hollows in Death's face.

"Well?" Death asked, her voice flat. "Go ahead. Ask me."

Life swallowed. "What...what happened to your eyes?"

Death's head flung back, quiet laughter shaking her emaciated body. 

"Take a look around you," She said. "Is this a view worth seeing?"

"But you can stop this!" Life protested. "Animals, people, everything. You can bring it back!"

Death stilled, her empty eye sockets drilling into Life's blue eyes. "You think I did this." She said. "You think I killed the earth."

"Yes." Life answered without question. "You killed everything."

"And tell me," Death whispered. "What do you think happens when Life disappears? When she goes galaxy hopping like the little god she pretends to be? Do you think a part of her stays? Do you think her creations continue to prosper?"

She laughed bitterly. "I didn't kill this world, Life. You did."

Life paused, her breath coming out in gasps. She struggled to breathe past her tears, her body shaking. "No," She whispered. "No, I would-"

"You did."

"No!" She screamed, voice cracking. "You did this! You...you're trying to trick me. I'm not...I couldn't. This was you!"

Death smiled sadly, her gaze empty, and tilted her head. "Stay with me," She whispered. "Until the end, like you promised."

A skeletal hand cupped Life's cheek and she flinched. She reeled backwards, bloody rain catching on her eyelashes.

"I would rather die alone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: two lovers meet again after apocalypse at a burnt down tree

Life ran, her thighs bleeding from broken branches and her lungs burning. It had been hours since she abandoned Death. Hours before she wanted to come back. The thought of her life's work, her child, dying at her hand sat at the bottom of her stomach like a cancer.

"This is where you feel pain," Death had once told her, her palm flat against Life's stomach. Her fingers had trailed then, caressing her skin until they reached her temple. "And this is where I feel mine."

Now it was the wind that caressed her. It drove back her golden hair with anger. "I am yours," She imagined the earth saying. "And you are mine."

She ran faster, tears dripping down her cheeks and blurring her vision, before she came across the tree. It was burnt now, the bark spilt down the middle and scarred from lightning.

Death stood at the base, her arms outstretched and her tongue catching drops of blood pouring from the sky.

"You've come for answers." She said. There was something hidden in her voice. Something that made Life terribly guilty, but she didn't know what.

"Is it so wrong," She asked. "To want to know where I went wrong? If I went wrong?"

Death straightened, a snarl on her face as she pointed a finger at Life's heart.

"I may not have eyes, Darkling," She said. "But never, ever, accuse Death of being blind."


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you want?" Death asked, her breath cold against Life's tear stained cheek- a phantom leaving goosebumps across her skin. "What more can I do for you?"

"For starters," Life replied. "You can put the knife down."

Death laughed, her voice devoid of emotion. "And why would I do that?" She asked. "When you're the one who gave it to me?"

Life frowned, her arms locked tightly to her side, and walked around Death in circles. This time, she vowed, Death would not be the vulture. 

"Tell me, Death, do you remember the day we met? Your first impression of me?"

"You were an imbecile."

"And you were gorgeous," Life smiled. "Funny how the roles have reversed."


	12. Chapter 12

"Well," Life huffed. "It's just that uually when I go to the library, I expect books. Not bodies."

Death laughed, her arms outstretched and gesturing towards the assortment of fallen woodland creatures strewn over the table. "You asked me to study with you. This is me. Studying."

"By practicing necromancy?"

"You have your hobbies. I have mine." She waved over her shoulder at Life and huffed. "Honestly, my little demon, no one is perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

"I love you," Death said. Her lips brushed against Life's cheekbones, her breath unsteady. "I love you." Her voice faltered, her hands tightening on Life's face. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I-"

"Sshhhh," Life said, her hands resting cautiously on Death's back. "What's going on? What happened?"

Death shook her head, dark curls plastered to her forehead with sweat. "Iloveyou," she mumbled into Life's shirt- her voice muffled and shattering like Christmas ornaments. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you-"

Life cut her off with a kiss, her eyes frowning at the tear tracks present on Death's face. "Hush," she said softly. "Talk to me. What happened?"

Death stared at her, her dark eyes black in the faded lamp light. Life flinched. There was something there- sharper, harsher, more defined- than there was that morning. "I did a bad thing for you today," Death whispered. "And nothing is going to be the same."


	14. Chapter 14

"He's endearing, isn't he?" Death asked, her head tilted as she stared through the glass door. "You wouldn't even know he was dead."

"His intestines are falling out of his stomach."

"Details, my dear," Death waved a hand. "Details."


	15. Chapter 15

“We are born kicking and screaming with bloody palms clenched shut like flowers just about to bloom,” Death murmured. Her lips brushed against Life’s cheek, her breath ghosting across her pale skin like baby’s breath. “We are born surrounded, celebrated, even, but you already knew this.”

She moved away as she spoke, her dark curls flickering over her back like wildfire. Life swallowed, everything she wanted to say burning in the depths of her stomach like battery acid. “You-”

“Does it matter?” Death asked. “I’m not who you expected.”

"No," Life swallowed. "You're not."


End file.
